


The Lady and her Man

by ll72



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sex Toys, Sex story, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: After rescuing Sansa from Cersei's men, Brienne of Tarth finds herself alone with the beautiful redhead





	1. Chapter 1

This story is a fusion between the Game of Thrones and it's original source material in A Song of Ice and Fire, so if you don't recognise some of the minor characters from TV its probably because they're from the books. The slant I put on it is mine...

*

Brienne of Tarth instantly recognised Sansa Stark. The young woman was two days out from Kings Landing and it was a miracle she'd made it this far. She might have made a small amount of effort to disguise herself, wearing a cheap patched cloak, stained and more fourth hand than second. But you could still see the expensive gown underneath it and the cloak's hood didn't cover the glint of her deep red hair. This wouldn't have mattered but that even as Brienne was entering the tavern some of Cersei's men were getting up from their table and moving towards the redhead, intent on taking a closer look.

One of them glanced Brienne's way, but he saw her as freak; a tall woman with short hair and wearing the armour of a man. He didn't see her as a threat - which was his mistake. The sword made a scraping sound as Brienne pulled it from its scabbard. The man still saw her as a joke and he smirked, making no move for his own weapon but standing between her and the table Sansa was sitting at. The redhead was looking at Brienne and then at the approaching men and then at the bar and a window across the way - all the time giving the impression of a rabbit trapped by hounds and unable to think of a way to escape.

"The girl is my sister," Brienne lied. She had used the same words in a dozen taverns since she'd left Kings Landing, hours behind the fleeing Sansa. Now she saw the beautiful girl they sounded hollow.

"You don't look alike," spat the man in front of her.

"You ain't no wolf cub, I heard of you Brienne," one of his friends said turning. This one was smarter his hand was on the pommel and his sword was half drawn. "They say you're a woman who wants to be a man."

"She's my sister and I'd kindly insist you do not go nearer her," Brienne repeated. The lie sounded no more convincing this time, but Sansa was looking at her with hope in her pretty eyes; she really was attractive and Brienne cursed the fact she was born in a woman's body. Even in a man's she'd have been lucky to get a catch as a high-born as the eldest Stark girl, but at least she would have had a chance. "Move back."

The second man went for her, drawing his sword and swinging high. Brienne might be big, but she was fast and she easily avoided his wild blows, bringing her own weapon down in a slash that took away half his shoulder. The other two men had their swords out now, but they lasted little longer and within a dozen heartbeats the floor was slick with blood, the rattling death moans of the dying men and the sobbing hysterics of the barmaids, as the tavern owner called helplessly for them to stop. 

"My lady, come," Brienne took Sansa my the arm helping her up, "I was sent by your Mother."

"I didn't poison Joffrey, Littefinger abandoned me," Sansa was half in shock, Brienne suspected that it was the truth. The redhead was supposed to be a gentle soul, full of tales of gallantry and true love - she wasn't someone who'd poison the King, even if he had spurned her for another woman. 

She repeated her words and this time Sansa stood, allowing herself to be led by Brienne to the stable. Others were also leaving the tavern and Brienne wished she had barred the door and warned everyone to stay inside or feel the sharpness of her blade (not that she would have done), but it was too late now. She helped Sansa on the to the horse, luckily the young woman seemed to be recovering her wits and recognised that this was no time for talk. Brienne was up behind her, driving the horse down the road. 

That was too dangerous for long and after half a mile, she found a stream and followed it, her horse clipping through the water until they were deep in the woods. Eventually sure they were deep in Brienne dismounted and then helped Sansa down, her strong hands holding the redhead's slender waist. She was exactly the type Brienne liked, but she forced herself to put her lust to bed; Sansa was a lady not a camp-follower who'd do anything for a couple of copper stars. "We'll have to go through the forest; it won't be comfortable and it'll take us longer than the road, but it'll be much less dangerous."

Sansa nodded, "Thank you for saving me," she smiled. It was a pretty smile. "I feel safe with you."

Brienne blushed, but then she always had blushed easily. She led the younger woman and the horse deeper into the woods. Behind her Sansa began to converse as if they were out for a stroll, not running from the vengeful Queen in the middle of a civil war.

They carried on through the day, stopping briefly for some cheese and bread from Brienne's saddlebags at lunch and then continuing to later afternoon. As Brienne didn't want to lose her sense of direction by travelling in the dark they stopped in a small clearing, the sound of a small waterfall could be heard through the trees. Brienne tied up the horse and got out some more of the bread and cheese, Sansa ate it gratefully and without complaint. She might have been a lady more used to stately tours than treks through the wilderness, but she was bearing up well - never complaining and keeping up with her courtesies, making Brienne feel like she was a knight for perhaps the first time since Renly had died. She wiped her head, it was covered with dirt and sweat - Sansa must think she was a mess. "I'm going to the pool to wash," she said, deciding on a whim, "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine here for anon," Sansa replied.

Brienne nodded and headed to the pool. Once through the trees she removed her armour and underclothes, before slipping into the water. It was chilly and she began to clean herself.

*

Sansa had thought she would be alright on her own. It was miles from anywhere and there was no way Cersei could find her here. But faced with being on her own, it was more scary than she thought. A wolf howled nearer than she liked and the trees creaked and rustled as if they were alive. After a few minutes she decided she'd had enough, she hoped Brienne wouldn't mind if Sansa appeared on the bank. She hadn't said she wanted privacy, though she hadn't invited the redhead either.

Sansa pushed through the undergrowth and then stopped near it's edge, her breath momentarily taken away. Brienne was there in the water - her back to Sansa and she was naked. Sansa knelt, hiding so she could watch. She had always liked seeing naked women - though you didn't see them much, sometimes a washerwoman at a camp bathing or a whore looking out a window as she passed in the street. But Brienne was something else - they called her the beauty - it was meant mockingly, but to Sansa the big woman was so sexy, with her firm muscular bottom and toned legs. As often happened when she thought of women her lady bits began to feel strange and excited and she rubbed at them under her gown, feeling the cloth massaging over her hole. She breathed deeply and excitedly as she watched.

Then Brienne turned and Sansa almost cried out, it was only iron self-control which kept it to a barely audible squeak. Her tits were small, especially on such a tall woman, but very firm and sexy and her stomach was toned and smooth. It was what was between her legs that made Sansa so hot she was almost faint. Strapped on was, what Sansa thought, was a woman's weapon. Her friend, Jeyne - who was very knowing in these types of things - had described it to her as something that women who couldn't get men used on other women, like a man's thing, except it was made from a wood from the Summer Isles. It was about ten inches long and thick and Sansa couldn't imagine it going into her tight lady hole, except she could and her nether regions frizzed with excitement. She watched as Brienne cleaned it gently, without removing it. It made Sansa even more excited and just a little bit daring.

She stood up and parted the bushes...

*

Brienne almost jumped as Sansa appeared, especially as she was cleaning her woman's weapon. She wore it all the time, it made her feel more manly than even the armour and the sword. She saw Sansa glance at it, the well-brought up girl managing to hide her surprise and distaste behind a polite smile. Brienne started for the bank, "Is there anything wrong?"

The redhead shook her head, "No. It's just I've been travelling for days and I'm dirty. I thought I'd bathe."

"It's cold," warned Brienne. She didn't think Sansa would like the chill, she was a girl who'd been brought up with servants pouring heated water into the tub as she washed to keep it the right temperature. But Sansa continued to surprise as she just nodded an acknowledgement before slipping out of her gown and smallclothes. The young aristocrat waded into the water, her mask slipping for a second as she stepped into the near freezing pool. Brienne thought Sansa would think the better of it, but she continued in to stand near Brienne, the water up to her thighs.

She began to wash herself. Brienne did the same, from where she stood she had no choice but to look at the naked Sansa. Not that she was complaining, the redhead was beautiful with her pale skin and slender body, her tits plump and round and when she turned with an arse people would kill for. If Brienne's cock had been real it would have risen, especially as Sansa hands washed over her side and then down to her buttocks, sliding over the round cheeks as if she was massaging not washing. Brienne finished herself and quickly left the pool, picking up the rag she was using as a towel and vigorously drying herself, keeping her back to the younger woman.

She heard Sansa coming out of the water, "Can I use the towel after you?" she asked, "I didn't think to bring one," she added as if they'd gone out for a days excursion rather than were on the run from the Lannisters.

"Here, " Brienne turned and passed her the rag, it was damp, but would have to do. She caught another sight of Sansa's gorgeous naked body and quickly turned away, her face burning.. What would the well-brought up young lady think if she knew Brienne's thoughts? She'd probably run away into the woods and be eaten by wolves...

"Thank you," replied Sansa ever polite. Brienne began to get dressed, putting on a jerkin and then reaching for her trousers; she wouldn't bother with the armour, it was too heavy and burdensome to sleep within unless she had to. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Sansa suddenly said.

"Yes," Brienne replied.

"That thing, between your legs, is it a woman's weapon?"

"Yes," Brienne answered, blushing.

"Oh. Why do you wear it?" 

"Because I'm not a real man," Brienne tried not to sound bitter at her accident of birth.

"I think you're a real man in every way that matters, you're brave and strong, as gallant as any knight - more than many," Sansa said and Brienne blushed again, but for a different reason - the young girl was so pleasant and kind, as well as being sexy and bangable. She would make a man a great wife, but not for Brienne. The redhead continued, "I think it suits you though."

Brienne nearly choked with shock, then she smiled, Sansa was so innocent. "Thank you my Lady Sansa."

"Can I ask you an even more personal question?" Sansa said, she was slipping into her smallclothes now and reaching for her gown. "Have you ever used it? Your woman's weapon."

It was strange, the question was one that Brienne had not expected and for a moment she wondered how to answer it, before deciding the truth was as good a response as any, "Yes, a few times, on camp followers and whores. I'm sorry that may shock you my lady."

"Oh please, I was brought up with men, I know there needs and it doesn't surprise me you have the same, you're a real man in all but body," the redhead smiled.

Brienne shrugged, if anyone else thought that they hadn't said, the women she had fucked had thought she was just another woman - a big one, muscular and dominating, who liked to use a woman's weapon, but a woman all the same. They'd tried to eat her pussy or suck her tits like she was a lesbian, not a man and oftentimes Brienne had let them, it was pleasant enough even if it wasn't what she wanted. "Let us go back to the clearing." 

Dusk was closing and by the time they'd had the cheese and bread, with some watery wine it was dark, not as pitch as dungeon, but enough that wandering far would be an invitation to trip over a branch and break a leg. "We should sleep," Brienne said.

"What about a fire?" Sansa asked.

"Too risky, if anyone in these woods it'll draw them like moths," said Brienne. She opened her pack, "I only have one blanket," she said. It was so stupid, she should have realised that once she found Sansa they could hardly spend the journey in tavern beds and would have to camp out - she could have brought a second one. Her only excuse was that she been hurried. "You can have it," she said apologetically "It's a warm night I'll be fine without a cover"

"Don't be silly," smiled Sansa, her pale face looking like it was almost glowing in the darkness, "It's big enough to share if we get close together."

Brienne nodded her agreement, though she knew she'd be dreaming about Sansa for weeks afterwards. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting out of my gown, I'll sleep in smallclothes," the redhead replied innocently unaware what the sight of her in a fell small shift was doing to Brienne.

"I don't have any smallclothes, I better keep my trousers and shirt on," said Brienne.

Sansa gave her a look that suggested she was mad. "You'll smell so bad unless you remove them. I insist," she added giving her a stare that suggested she was used to being obeyed.

Brienne did as she was told, knowing the dreams would be even more vivid. She started to undo the straps of her woman's weapon, struggling to remember how they came together as she so seldom removed it. Sansa stopped her, "I know that's part of you, you shouldn't take it off."

"It might press against you in the night," said Brienne.

"I don't care," smiled Sansa and went under the blanket. Brienne tightened the weapon back and joined her.

*

Sansa had to think of this as an adventure like the tales Old Nan used to tell her or she'd have gone mad with terror. She was the princess and Brienne the knight, and Cersei was the evil Queen out to get her; and in all these tales good beat evil and true love won out. She could hear Brienne's breaths next to hers, but she was unable to tell whether the other woman was asleep or not. Not that Brienne was a normal woman, she was as much a man trapped in the wrong body, a trick from the Seven. Sansa moved back, just a shade, so that if Brienne was awake and noticed she could claim that was there was a lump of earth under her that was uncomfortable. Brienne remained silent and Sansa relaxed against the press of the woman's weapon in her back.

Before the war she remembered playing kissing games with her friend Jeyne Poole. Jeyne said it was practice for when they found a man, and for Jeyne it probably was. She briefly wondered where her friend was and whether she was with a man who loved her, she hoped she was. But for Sansa the game was a pleasure in itself, she liked being kissed by a woman. Not that Jeyne was her type of woman, she was too low born for a start - fine for a childish playmate, but not for marriage. But the women Sansa fantasised about were more butch and masculine, women who acted like men, but remained women. It was the best of both, allowing her to remain a lady whilst she was made love to by another woman. She had always known it was a dream, but here in the woods and wilds she was wondering if this adventure might have another happy ending? She squirmed back against Brienne.

*

Brienne was used to sleeping out of doors; it was part of campaign life and something a warrior accepted was as much a part of war as poor food and long marches. But Sansa wasn't, which was no surprise when Brienne thought about it, the redhead was a high-born lady and they didn't go in for camping trips. The younger woman wiggled again, trying to get comfortable and pushing her delectable rear into Brienne's midriff. Brienne tried to not make a moan and to ease herself back a little so that the woman's weapon wasn't pressing at the small of Sansa's back, but the redhead automatically moved with her, trying to get comfortable in her sleep. Brienne froze herself into position, ignoring the hot flushes and tingle that rose in her cunt as the younger woman wriggled her cute rear to find a spot she could relax in. Eventually Sansa stopped moving - for a minute. She gave a small little grunt, half sigh and began to wriggle again. This time she was squashing her back against Brienne's tits, leaving the nipples hardening against the silk. It also left Brienne's hand no place to go, but to slide under Sansa. The younger woman arched herself up to let it snake beneath and then lay down again. 

"I'm sorry I'm squashing you, I can't find a comfortable place," said Sansa apologetically.

"That's alright," said Brienne, not really minding the softness and sensual body pressing against hers.

"Perhaps if you put your arm over me, it'd be more comfortable," Sansa suggested.

It would, it would also make Brienne ache with desire. She did as the redhead had said, knowing that not matter how naive and innocent Sansa was she'd never have done this with any real man; it was one of the few advantages of having a woman's body. The younger woman wriggled a little bit more and then seemed to settle into comfort; allowing a stillness to reign in their section of the forest, the only sign of life, the background chatter of small nocturnal creatures and they not near. Brienne couldn't relax, not with Sansa so near and so very, very beautiful - she could smell the young woman's hair, still clean and washed, even though she was on the run and she had to resist thrusting her face forward to sniff at the lilac scent.

Sansa moved again and this time Brienne couldn't help but stiffen as the young woman took hold off her hand. For a second Brienne wondered if Sansa was trying to seduce her as Sansa' thumb played over her knuckles, but she quickly dismissed it as a fanciful dream. Then she thought it again it as Sansa guided her downwards under her shift to her smooth sex. She let go then, but Brienne was there, her fingers touching the nakedness of the younger woman's hole. For a second Brienne was about to pull away, telling herself it was a dream that she was having, but her body took over and her fingers began to brush at the teenager's slit.

There was a small giggle from Sansa, but she didn't try to pull away or stop it. Brienne felt herself getting hotter, a warm flush burning her face. She brushed the cunt harder, so that there was no way it could be seen as accidental. Her fingers pressed over the labia lips and up to the clitoris, pushing at the bud under its hood. Brienne wasn't sure whether she was gratified or shocked as Sansa's back arched and she let out a moan at the older woman's touch. She didn't stop, pressing hard as she rubbed her fingers back and forth. The younger redhead shuddered again and another groan escaped her, "OOoohhh."

Brienne wrist moved quickly and she pressed down over the slit. She could feel a wetness as she went across the lips which could only come from Sansa's excitement. The teenager groaned and arched, her body stretching against Brienne's. The warrior felt as daring as she'd ever felt when alone with a woman she hadn't paid. She twisted her arm that was under Sansa's body and reached up until she found a plump bosom under the shift. She began to squeeze and fondle. Sansa, despite having both hands free, made no move to resist and so Brienne continued.

"MMmnn," Sansa gave another groan, half like a lady, half like a whore. She trembled and pressed the small of her back at Brienne's midriff. Brienne stroked the cunt harder and faster, feeling it become wetter and wetter, the cum leaking out and over the young woman's small lips. Brienne was not stupid, even if she'd fucked less than many knights her age, she knew when a woman was becoming aroused and Sansa was. It wasn't only the dampness between her legs and the sensual moans, but the way her teat nub was hardening under the thin silk and the way she bucked and moved with every touch; her body tensing and relaxing in her pleasure. Brienne's fingers slid over the slit, rubbing harder and faster.

"Oooohh, yes," Sansa turned her head half-towards Brienne. Even in the darkness you could see her pale features and bathe in her beauty. She opened her mouth and let out another moan, the lips trembling. Brienne couldn't take her eyes from them, even as they closed.

"Kiss me," the redhead said passionately, "Kiss me as a man kisses a woman."

"I'm not a man," replied Brienne blushing.

"You are to me, now kiss me," Sansa smiled, turning round even more. 

Brienne moved over her, half crushing the younger woman as she leant on her. The hand which had been on Sansa's tit moved to the ground, pressing down as she balanced, but the other moved even quicker, speeding over the soaked cunt. Brienne's mouth pressed on Sansa's and she was less surprised than she should be to find the redhead's opening. Her tongue pressed down and Sansa met it, flicking round at hers like two battling adders, slipping and sliding, wrapping and stabbing. It wasn't the kiss of a whore, perfunctory and passionless, but that of a lover, full of desire and excitement, a lust to be taken forward. Brienne changed direction with her fingers, stabbing them into the hole.

Sansa's tongue went even faster and her eyes locked onto Brienne's, they were bright and open. The older woman began to work and shove, thrusting her digits deep into the tunnel. It was soaked and slippery, the juice covering Brienne and pumping out as she hammered. The younger aristocrat's head fell back, nestling on the forest floor with Brienne's above it. Brienne looked down, marvelling at how many expressions Sansa could get through, her forehead and chin straining, her eyes fluttering and her mouth open as she gave short little breaths; she looked beautiful and if that was her natural state, the exact state of beauty was down to Brienne. She didn't stop, pounding the hole powerfully and fully, her fingers driving down up to her knuckles, each time making Sansa buck.

"Ooohhh," Sansa moaned again and Brienne had to kiss her, her mouth slamming down on the redhead's who reciprocated with an equal lust. They continued to roll so that Brienne was fully over the redhead, Sansa lying on her back, her hair sprayed out behind her. Her young body moved and beat against Brienne's as the warrior finger-fucked her with a real desire she had thought she'd never be able to release. Her small tits were hard and pressing at Sansa's silk shift, the nipples rubbing over it. 

"OOoohhh, oooohhhh," the younger woman called again, her cries loud enough that they were drowning the background chittering of the rodents scurrying in the brush to the side. "Oooohhh, yesssss.... oooohhh." 

She bucked again, her body pressing up at Brienne's and then fell back to the earth. Brienne moved to kiss her, but to her surprise Sansa put her fingers to the older woman's mouth and shook her head, "No." Brienne had long enough to feel horror and shame, a fear exploding in her that Sansa had been leading her on into some twisted game. Then they washed away as the redhead looked at her, smiling with unfaked desire. "Be my first, Ser, take my maidenhood with your woman's weapon."

"I am no Ser," said Brienne, "Women can not say the vows.

"And I lost my maidenhood riding my horse in the forest, years back," Sansa said, "I still want you to be my first, and you're a man to me, vows or no." She smiled again, so prettily, "Will you be my first?"

"Yes," said Brienne. Sansa sat a little and pulled up her shift. Brienne helped pull it over her arms and then dropped it on the neatly folded gown, which was on the floor beside them. The young woman lay naked as Brienne pulled the covers back over them. Between the two of them the only thing they were wearing was Brienne's woman's weapon, and that was almost part of her.

Gently she kissed Sansa as she guided the woman's weapon towards the wet hole. Then like a sword it found it's sheath. Brienne guided it down, the hole was so tight she knew it was maiden, even if Sansa hadn't said. If it hadn't been for it wetness she wasn't sure her large weapon would have fitted, but the redhead's juice was a powerful lubricant and her cunt stretched open as Brienne went down. She kept her eyes on Sansa's, looking for any signs of reluctance or regret. There was none instead, the younger woman's pale eyes glittering with pleasure and her smile was enticing and welcoming. Both changed as Brienne began to thrust in and out, but not in a bad way, the eyes went wider, the eyelids fluttering and the mouth first broke into a wider grin, before becoming an open O.

Brienne rammed down, her hands on earth beside the Sansa. The blanket above them heaved and shook, tossing like a stormy sea as Brienne slammed in harder and faster. "Is this alright?" she grunted, not wanting to be hurting the maiden or making her uncomfortable.

Sansa arms wrapped round her back, "Make love to me Brienne, I'm your woman, so make love to me." 

"You'll tell me if I'm going to fast or to hard?" Brienne asked.

Sansa didn't reply, at least in words, but she bucked her hips, bringing her knees up to grasp Brienne's midriff as her hands gripped the older woman's back and tried to push her down. Brienne took that as a sign of encouragement and continued to pound into to the redhead. Her tits bashed at Sansa's plump pair, the younger woman's teats rolling and jiggling as she was rocked. Brienne slowed down enough so that she could duck her head down and take first one and then the other in her mouth, her teeth nibbling at the nipple and her tongue swirling around the little erect stub. Sansa moaned and groaned, her body moving in time with Brienne's slower thrusts. "Ooohhh, yes, I like that."

Brienne mouth opened wider and she guzzled more of the teat, sucking in the bouncy bosom like it was her Mother's breast. The redhead groaned again, her body pushing at Brienne's. "I'm yours, I'm your woman" she groaned. She let out another cry of passion before adding "and you're my man."

It wasn't true, no how much a blushing Brienne wanted it to be, but it still remained possibly the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her - especially in the throes of passion, where it was impossible to lie. Brienne moved her mouth from the redhead's tits to her lips, kissing them as and feeling them open so they could engulf each other. Her hips continued to go up and down, jamming the weapon down Sansa's hole and filling it with fake wooden dick. The redhead's tongue flickered and pressed at Brienne's, her kissing passionate and powerful. Her hands were on the older woman's back, the nails digging into Brienne's muscular shoulders - she didn't complain, but she knew she'd have scratch marks.

"Oooohhh, aaaarrghh," Sansa threw back her head and cried out in obvious pleasure. Brienne's mouth transferred to her pale, lovely neck, kissing it, licking it, sucking it. The redhead rocked and shuddered, her body writhing and wriggling under Brienne's, her tits squashing against her lover's. Brienne went faster, determined to ensure that Sansa enjoyed her first time. The young woman was giving every sign she was as Brienne again looked at her in face, it was beautiful in its contortions, the muscles straining against the flesh looking as if they might burst out. Her mouth opened again and she squealed, "AAarrrrghhh."

The cry seemed to go on for ever, like some night time bird calling out for its mates, and indeed a few of the small creatures scurrying around took fright and fled to their burrows. Brienne went faster and harder, driving her weapon as deep as it could go, pounding it down the soaked cunt of her lover. Sansa continued to shriek and cry, her hands tightly grappling with Brienne as if they were in a wrestling match, but one the redhead was determined to lose. Brienne's own cunt was throbbing, the woman's weapon slamming and pressing against it so that her own pleasures were awakened. Her hole was soaked, even if it was nowhere as wet as Sansa's and she grinned down at the younger woman, drinking in her beauty as she thrust and rammed and hammered; it was the best joust she'd ever been in.

"AAaaarrrghhh," Sansa screamed again, her back bending so much that if it had been a twig it would have snapped. Brienne drove in, pinning the younger woman to the ground and making her cry out once more, but even louder. The sounds were music to Brienne's ear, no whore she fucked had ever sounded as sweet or good, nor had any been as loud and passionate. She rammed in, desperate to keep the chorus of pleasure alive within the young woman. Sansa continued to squeal and shriek, crying out her ecstasy.

Brienne was fit, more so than many men, but even she was starting to pant. She was not sure how long they'd been banging, time was hard to measure without the passage of the sun, but it seemed a long time and she had not been slack in it, going full pelt like a charging horse. She wanted to end up on a high-note and not leave Sansa short changed, nor herself come to that. So she began to go even faster and harder, sprinting towards the end, ramming the dick in like she was hacking at one of her old suitors in a melee. The weapon pounded at her making her cum, and she twisted her face and gritted her teeth to stop the womanly cries exiting her mouth. Sansa had no such inhibitions. "AAAarrrrgggh, aaaaarrghhhh," she shrieked loudly and passionately.

Brienne collapsed forward, spent. She panted and gasped as Sansa lay under her, sighing in pleasure. After a few moments Brienne pulled out the weapon, it was slick with cummy juice. She got out from under the blanket to find a rag to wipe it dry with. Sansa watched her with a happy smile, "Does this mean you're my man now?"

"I'm not a man," Brienne replied, brusquely and then regretting her tone as soon as she said it, "Get some sleep my lady, we'll need to be up at dawn."

She wiped her weapon clean and returned to under the blankets, her arms wrapped round Sansa and pulled her closer, the young woman happily going with it and snuggling at her. Brienne said nothing, but the thought of her being Sansa's man was a nice fantasy to fall asleep on.


	2. Chapter 2

She was in the middle of a cold, dark wood on a lumpy earthen floor, on the run from Cersei, but it was the best night's sleep Sansa had ever had. Even as the dawn came up she could have remained snuggled under the fur blanket for evermore, the strong arms of Brienne of Tarth draped across her, holding her and keeping her safe. But the older woman, had other probably the more sensible idea, and as sun began to filter over the trees and provide light to see she got up, pushing away the blankets.

"We need to move on," Brienne said and then blushed as Sansa sat up and stretched, showing her plump bosom to the other as the blanket fell away. "You should put your dress back on and we'll break our fast, but then we need to go."

"Yes Brienne," Sansa said obediently. She stood up and the rest of the furs fell away. Brienne was standing a few feet away, already pulling some trousers up and over her woman's weapon. Sansa could see her eyes move to the redhead, gazing at her nude body, slender and sexy with luscious tits and a round arse that other women would have killed to own. Brienne reddened a little as Sansa smiled at her, but didn't move her gaze. Sansa was glad, she was no longer a maiden, not since last night and she wanted Brienne to admire her in her naked glory. She turned slowly away, bending over to pick up her small clothes and making sure her rump wiggled as she did, before pulling it down over. The dress followed and she turned back to Brienne who was still topless, her woman's weapon not quiet covered. "I'm ready."

They ate in silence; not through any fault of Sansa, but because as soon as Brienne had made sure the younger woman was seated on a rock nibbling her cheese and hard bread, the warrior had gone over to the horse and began to saddle it up, breaking her fast as she did it. Sansa watched her, in admiration, Brienne was so far from a woman as it was possible to be, strong, skilled, brave, but she still remained one in body - the best of both worlds to Sansa. Soon they were ready to move, again and Brienne wordlessly helped Sansa up on, her hands staying on the redhead's rump for longer than was strictly necessary, before heaving herself up and behind. The older woman whipped the reigns and the horse began to walk forward, guiding itself through the bracken with the lightest touch of its rider.

Sansa leaned back into Brienne, feeling both the woman's bosom under her shirt and the solid muscle of her chest and arms. She was just wondering whether to broach the subject of the last night when Brienne spoke, "What you said last night about me being your man? Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I want you to be my man. I mean I'm not stupid, I know it can't last, soon you'll get me home to my mother and Robb and they'll marry me to some lord. But they won't be the man you are, not so brave or kind or courteous or so..." she struggled to find the words, "...so good at making my ladybits feel happpy." it was a lame ending, albeit true.

"You didn't mind? What I did with my woman's weapon? You were a maiden," Brienne sounded nervous, which surprised Sansa and also made her feel both happy and sad; sad that she was making the woman feel like that, happy that Brienne cared enough to be anxious of her feelings.

She snuggled back against Brienne, nestling herself in the rider's crook, "I was a maiden and now I'm not. But I always had the fantasy about it being taken by a perfect gentle knight and that was you, even if you haven't said the vows."

"I want to be your man, as long as you'll have me," said Brienne and Sansa could feel her smile and relax. "I always had my fantasy as well, about a well-born lady who liked me for what I am, a man in a woman's body."

"I do," giggled Sansa. "Stop here."

Brienne obediently reigned the horse in and Sansa slipped off it, walking over to a spongy bit of mossy ground a few feet away. The older woman remained on the horse watching and frowning in puzzlement, "Is there something wrong?"

"Dismount," Sansa said. Brienne did as she was asked tying the reign to a nearby branch before walking across to the redhead. As she neared Sansa dropped to her knees on the soft ground. She looked up at a surprised Brienne with a smile and began to quickly unlace her trousers.

"What are you doing?" Brienne asked.

"Being your woman of course," giggled Sansa, pulling down the trousers so that the woman's weapon was free.

"Oh," said Brienne in even greater surprise as the redhead's lips began to kiss the wooden shaft, her tongue gently going out to lick around it.

"Jeyne said she saw Robb having his weapon done by one of the kitchen wenches, she said he seemed to be enjoying it. I thought you would as well," Sansa smiled up and then ran her tongue all the way around the smooth wood, giving it an extra polish. She looked up again, "You can tell me if you don't."

She put lots of longing and anticipation into her gaze at the other, she so wanted Brienne to like what they did and relax, so that they could be a man and woman together. Brienne gulped nervously and then smiled, "Yes, go ahead."

The redhead resumed, kissing the cock from end to end and then letting her tongue swipe round it. She knew there was no feeling in the weapon, but she was sure Brienne was enjoying it all the same, in her mind if not her body. Sansa certainly was, it felt right to be on her knees in front of her man, kissing and licking his weapon, cleaning it with her mouth. It was probably taboo and the thing so good lady talked about, but she imagined many did in the privacy of their own chambers. She paused to look upwards, smiling sensually. Brienne looked down at her, her face creased in lust and pleasure, showing she was enjoying the activity even if there was no physical stimulation.

"Let me see what I can do next," smiled Sansa. Her mouth opened and she took the weapon within, rolling her lips over it and scraping her teeth across the polished wood.

"By the seven," moaned Brienne, her hands grasping Sansa's shoulders. Her grip was firm and hard, but not brutal, using it to stay upright as if without the redhead for balance she would fall backwards. Sansa began to jerk her head harder and faster up the weapon, driving it towards her throat so that Brienne would wobble. The short haired woman remained upright, but it was an effort Sansa could tell, the fingers grasping hard at her shoulders. She looked upwards as she bounded to and fro, showing her love in her eyes. Brienne smiled back down, she wasn't pretty, but when she smiled to Sansa she was more beautiful than anything, a woman and a man wrapped in one perfect body. The redhead went harder, determined to give Brienne the best mouth-work that she could imagine.

And then Brienne started to react against and with her, slowly jerking her hips and arse so that she was pushing the weapon into Sansa. The redhead blanched a little, gasping back and taking in a breath. above her Brienne looked worried, but Sansa was quick to put her at her ease, "That's good, keep on doing that in my mouth."

Down she went again, finding herself able to take more and go deeper; and when Brienne started to thrust again she was prepared and timed her own bobs and jumps to match her lovers. Soon they were moving in tandem, the sex as passionate as the night before, except with different holes. Sansa was pleased to see how far down she could take the dick, almost into her throat before her eyes began to water and she risked gagging. Several times she tried to push herself past that point so that she could suck all her 'man's' weapon, but she couldn't manage it.

Perhaps Brienne realised her disappointment, as she said, "That's good, you're doing well, no need to go all the way."

Sansa nodded, pushing her head further down the shaft and letting Brienne get it further, filling the redhead's mouth with the polished wood. They worked together in perfection, moving in tandem like jugglers passing skittles to each in other. Sansa relaxed and went forward and back, enjoying the feel of the woman's weapon inside her, loving the fact that it was attached to Brienne. She looked up and kept her eyes on Brienne's face, the older woman looking down at her with an expression which suggested she couldn't quiet believe her own luck. If that was how she felt Sansa felt the same, it was fortune indeed to have been found by Brienne; another knight might have saved her, but none could love her like the short-haired woman could. 

The redhead found herself taking more of the dick. It rode past her gag reflex and even as she choked and snorted, her eyes widening and watering, she was able to control it and still keep it in her mouth. She went forward and back, polishing the dick like it was a family heirloom. Her ladybits were flaming with excitement and she was sure she would burn if they weren't pleasured soon.

She pushed her head back, her red hair whipping over her shoulder. "Take me Brienne, take me as your woman."

Even as she spoke Sansa was moving onto her hands and knees, pulling up her dress and reaching for her smallclothes, pulling them up and away from her sex. That was uncovered for Brienne's pleasure. She could feel the spring of moss beneath her as Brienne stepped forward and feel the older woman's strong hands on her waist, pushing up the dress and smallclothes further so they were halfway up her back and her ladybits were fully exposed. With one hand Brienne reached down and stroked the soft flesh, slipping over the lips and brushing up to the special spot that made Sansa squirm when it was touched. 

"I want you Sansa," Brienne said, "I want you so much."

"I'm yours my love," the redhead replied, "Use your woman's weapon and take me to the heavens."

The older woman continued to play with the young redhead's nether regions, stroking it and slowly starting to ease the lips apart so that a finger could enter the crack. She rubbed at the top of the succulent flesh, teasing and tickling at the inside of the hole. Sansa moaned and shuddered, trembling at the touch. Her breath seemed to come in fits and starts, all out of rhythm, slow one second and fast the next. Her ladybits warmed and wettened and Brienne pushed her finger further in, exploring and opening the hole, turning and twisting the digit so it scraped against every bit of the sodden walls. 

"Ooohh," Sansa moaned, "That is lovely, my Lady, but more..."

Brienne slid her finger round for a moment more before she withdrew it, keeping it outside the slit and joining it with another to ease the hole between them. Then Sansa felt the push of the woman's weapon, sliding forward and entering her. She moaned, as the pleasure she had felt last night was returned. The wooden dick slipped further forward, opening her tunnel. The walls clamped around it as it moved and Sansa could hear the slurp and feel the pressure. Brienne's hand returned to the younger woman's hip, holding her gently as she went in, "How's this?"

"Oooohh, yes, please good Ser, take me all the way, I want to be filled by your weapon," Sansa moaned.

Brienne went forward further, thrusting the weapon deeper into Sansa, making the redhead buck and moan. The pleasure was intense, burning, she had never felt anything like it, except perhaps the night before; but even then she wasn't sure that this was better. Then she had been nervous and unsure whether Brienne would enter her and if she did whether she would enjoy it or not. Now Sansa was relaxed and happy, knowing Brienne could make her feel things she'd never felt and that ease seemed to make those sensations even more powerful, "Oooohh, oooohh, urrrrhhh, take me, I'm your woman, take me all the way."

Brienne gripped the redhead's waist and drove the dick in as far as she could. Sansa squealed and squeaked in ecstasy and the warrior went even faster and harder, going at the younger woman like she was in a joust. Sansa didn't complain, she loved it - feeling Brienne thighs pounding at her, the woman's strong hands holding her in place and her flat, muscular stomach curving over the Stark girl's rump. She could hear Brienne panting in her ear, grunting like she was in battle, exerting herself for Sansa's pleasure. The moss underneath them was so soft and springy that it was like being on a bed, except for the slight smell of nature mixing with the scent of sweat and lust.

"You still alright?" Brienne asked as she continued to pump.

"Ooohh, yessss, you're taking me so good, you're making me feel like a woman," Sansa gasped back.

Brienne went harder and made Sansa feel even more womanly, her body bucking and rocking as she fell to the throes of a deep passion. Her mouth opened and she let out a most unladylike scream; she hardly cared - all that mattered was the weapon inside her and Brienne holding her tight as she drove the phallus in with all her might. The dick rammed deeper and Sansa cried out again, her back arching and red hair spraying around like fire. She worked herself back, impaling herself on the big dick and smacking at Brienne's muscular legs. The warrior held her tighter and moved with her, thrusting all the time until Sansa had to scream again, "AAAarrrghhh, yessss, yessss, aaaarrggghhh."

Small animals scurried away in fear, birds flapped to another tree and Brienne drove harder. Sansa's ladyhole was burning with pleasure, an agony of ecstasy that made her shriek and call out. She was glad no-one could witness her cries and gasps, hear her loudly celebrating her pleasure; but then she wouldn't have minded if other could hear as they would know her lover was more a man than any man could be, and she was a woman. She screamed again, pleasure tearing her; love and sex was complex and confusing, but she was so happy to be learning with Brienne, even the contradictions were making sense.

"AAAarrrrghhh," the pleasure was the most powerful she had ever felt, it was like the Doom of Valyria, except more explosive, a volcano erupting within her, "Aaaaaaarghh."

There was a slurp as Brienne pulled the dick out and the panting warrior finally fell backwards, lying on the mossy ground. Sansa pulled her gown and small clothes back down, covering her soaked and hot hole, before leaning over Brienne's weapon and starting to lick it. 

"What are you doing?" Brienne asked, raising herself on her elbows.

"Cleaning my man's weapon," giggled Sansa and slid her tongue around the wood. It tasted differently from before and it took her a moment to realise that the flavour was her. It didn't taste bad and so she continued to lick and kiss the device which had given her so much joy until it was clean.

*

They made love again that night, under the stars and blankets, then once more the next morn and when they stopped for something to eat, they ended up doing it again. In fact for the next week as they travelled through the woods, they made love every day, often several times. It was the most magical time of Sansa's life, she had no fear of any hunters, knowing Brienne would protect her and the warrior was both a skilled hunter and forager, so that even as the bread and cheese ran out they had roast hare with berries and fruit.

But like many a pleasant interlude it was just a pause on the way to reality and they hit that reality on the tenth day as they rode past some trees and could see the unkempt fields and broken villages before them. "We're well into the Riverlands now," said Brienne, "we should be safe from Cersei's men."

"What's caused this?" Sansa looked aghast at the remains of a small hamlet, now just bricks and fallen in roofs without a sign of life.

"Broken men, all too probably or normal bandits," Brienne said, "War emboldens them and not all men see the weak as something to protect."

"You do," said Sansa and snuggled backwards.

"Yes, my lady," said Brienne, lightly kissing Sansa on the back of her neck, "You don't need to worry."

But Sansa noticed she loosened her sword and as she rode she kept one hand on it, with her eyes constantly looking about her. They weren't stopped - the only time it looked like they might be was when a few men with scythes stepped out from behind a bush, but they came no further when they saw Brienne's hand reach for her sword. Still when they were out of sight they stopped and the warrior put back on her armour. Sansa still rode with her, but it was less comfy to nestle against her and after a while the horse began to slow, so Brienne got off and walked, leading it along as Sansa rode side-saddle.

It was coming close to dusk when they found a small town, scarily more than a village. A few guards in a livery Brienne didn't recognise stood beside a gate which was obviously new; scorch marks on the wall suggested why it had been replaced. They checked the two women, and though they stared at Brienne, they made no attempt to impede her after they decided she was neither a bandit, a broken-man or the vanguard of a Lannister host. Inside the town was quiet, though there a few stalls still open despite being eve.

"Is there an inn, where we can stay the night?" Brienne asked a pox-faced man.

He mentioned one, giving her directions which seemed overly complicated and which turned out to be not wholly accurate. However they found it before dark, and if the man had not steered them well, at least he had recommended an inn which was more than a flea-pit, indeed it verged on respectability - at least for a town of this size. Brienne tipped the stable boy a couple of pennies to brush and feed the horse before leading Sansa inside.

There were few customers and those there were stared. They must look a pair thought Sansa, her in gown and robe, worn by constant wear in the outdoors and Brienne a giant of a woman in man's armour. She blushed, but Brienne was both made of sterner stuff and having people look at her like she was freak; also her money was as good as anyones and if they muttered under their breath they still took it. 

She walked over to the innkeeper, "You have rooms." She opened her purse and pulled out a number of coins and he nodded quickly. "I'd like the best one you have for me... and my sister."

Sansa frowned, she knew that was what Brienne had called her when she'd been looking for her, but when you saw them together they were so obviously unrelated. The innkeeper recognised it as well, "There seems to be a lot of sisters with sisters nowadays, what with so many of the men going to the war and not coming back. We had a couple of 'em get married in the church a few days back; not a proper wedding mind, but they still bought some wine for the guests." He shrugged, "As sisters you don't mind sharing a room."

Brienne still didn't seem to realise he'd twigged they weren't siblings as she nodded and continued with the obvious lie, "That will be fine. We used to share a bed when we were younger." As there must have been close to twelve years between them it was also patently untrue.

The innkeeper however just looked at the coins and shrugged, "We got one with a tub next to it, you want hot water?" Brienne nodded and Sansa was relieved, she wanted two things from the night, Brienne to make love to her again and a bath, and she wasn't sure she didn't want the bath as much (or at least it was a close second). The innkeep nodded, "I'll have my girls bring it up for you, you want to eat here or I can bring some up to your room, that'll be extra mind."

Brienne nodded, "That all sounds good. How much?"

He quoted an exorbitant price that would have bought a small pony, though Brienne haggled him down to three and half groats, which was still expensive, but at least, given the wartime shortages, was vaguely reasonable. Brienne agreed to pay half up front and the rest in the morning, the innkeeper shrugging and agreeing. He must have been confident that they'd find a solution because even as the bargaining was going on he'd been ordering his serving girls to start filling the tub and to put some food on the platters to take up.

Everything agreed, he slid the key across the counter and said, "Third floor, door at end is the bedroom, one next to it has the tub. Key opens both."

Brienne past the key to Sansa, "I want to check the boy has stabled the horse properly, sister. You should go up the stairs and I'll be there soon."

Sansa did so; the food was ready as she arrived and she ate it with gusto. Licking away the crumbs from her fingers, a little guiltily at the lack of decorum, but telling herself no-one could see, Sansa put Brienne's food on the table and waited for her 'man' to return. The door opened and in stepped Brienne, smiling happily, just as the serving girl called that the tub was full.

Sansa was torn between wanting to be polite and stay with Brienne to make conversation whilst she ate and hitting warm water. Politeness won, but Brienne grinned, "I can eat alone Sansa, why don't you get in the tub whilst it is warm?"

"You'll join me?" Sansa said.

"Of course," Brienne smiled back. 

To make sure she did Sansa derobed in front of her, making sure her lover saw all of her seductive body, before she opened the side door and went to the tub. It was easily large enough for two, high enough off the floor that there were some steps that you climbed to the lid and once in the water was up to her bosom. Sansa quickly washed herself, feeling down below and making sure it was still shaven (even in the woods she had been religious about keeping her ladybits hairless for Brienne). 

The door opened and in walked Brienne, unlike Sansa she was still dressed. However that didn't last long as she pulled off her top, exposing her solid body and small, but perfectly formed, breasts to the redhead's lustful look. She kicked off her boots and undid her trousers, her woman's weapon sprang free. Sansa's gaze became even lascivious as she stared at the large toy which swung between Brienne's legs as she climbed into the tub and next to Sansa.

"Let me clean you," the redhead said.

The older woman smiled and nodded, leaning back against the wooden sides as Sansa moved in front of her. The younger woman's hands slid over her, feeling the muscular biceps and hard chest, the firm handful of bosom and the strong sides. Down she went, her palms massaging as much as cleaning until she was on Brienne's thighs, slipping over them and round the thick legs, so butch and strong. One hand slipped over the weapon and she began to rub it up and down, smiling as she did.

Brienne smiled back, her own eyes looking at Sansa's naked boobs as they bounced and jiggled in front of her, the young woman deliberately making sure she was flaunting them. The water swirled around them as Sansa's hands moved up and down, cleaning the weapon like it had never been cleaned before. Brienne lay back and relaxed, letting the redhead handle her weapon with increasing skill, the young Stark working it up and down and pushing the end at her pussy. With her other hand Sansa continued to wash her lover, rubbing away the grime and sweat, and massaging the firm flesh. Her ladyhole was tingling with excitement as she cleaned and she knew she'd have to do something about it.

Daringly she took the lead, moving to straddle herself over Brienne's legs, facing the older woman, her plump bosom brushing at Brienne's smaller and harder pair. For a moment Brienne looked surprised at ending on the bottom, but she smiled, sure that nothing had really changed, as she was still the one with the weapon. Sansa smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her lover gently as she rose herself up and reached for the wooden dick. This time as she lowered herself it went into her, spreading her hole open in the most pleasant way imaginable.

"MMMNnn," she moaned in appreciation as she went down and then up, before coming down again. Brienne's hands moved to her waist, holding her and encouraging her at the same time. The redhead continued to move up and down the woman's weapon, feeling it fill every inch of her secret hole and bring her joy that she had never felt before Brienne. She placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders, using them as a lever as she went for it, moving quicker and harder. "Oooohhh, this is good."

The water splashed around them, ripples and eddies rippling around them, waves and tides splashing at the wooden side and pouring over it as Sansa rammed herself down with a passion, acting like a rock thrown into a pool. She kept her gaze on Brienne, the woman wasn't beautiful like Sansa, but she was rugged and butch, with a handsomeness that Sansa found more appealing than any pretty young lady. The older woman was smiling and grinning at her, her own hips starting to move as she shoved the shaft into the redhead's hole.

"Oh Sansa, you're so wonderful," Brienne groaned, "I could fuck you forever."

"Why don't you, my love. Make hard brutal love to me. Fill my hole with your shaft," Sansa replied, moving herself faster. It felt good to be in control, it felt even better knowing that Brienne was letting her lead and that with one twist the older woman could have turned positions and be the one on top pounding down. She upped her pace, driving herself down the weapon, her hands gripping Brienne's shoulder so tight that the digits went white, though Brienne probably hardly felt the grip. The weapon rammed all the way in, again and again, the inside of Sansa's thighs smacking at the top of Brienne's muscular ones. She gasped again as the pleasure surged through her, "Ooohhh, aaarrggghhh."

Brienne gave a grin and pounded up, her hard thrusts matching Sansa's blow for blow, the two of them coming together like two knights colliding at a gallop. Unlike the knights Sansa was neither falling nor was she in competition. Her body arched and bent, falling away from Brienne's and then bucking so that she was forward and covering her, leaning her chin on her lover's shoulder and pressing her tits at the other woman's. Brienne was taking more of the lead now, even if Sansa remained on top, as the younger woman tired and ached with the effort she was pounding harder and faster, ramming the weapon into the waiting sheath. Sansa moaned and grunted, her hands scratching down the top of Brienne's back. "UUurrhh, make me joyful, oooohhh yessss, Brienne, that's so good, make me yours, hard, ohhhh yessss, harder..."

The dick pounded up and in, stretching and pleasuring her ladyhole at the same time. Sansa knew she was wet, even if in the water, it was hard to tell where the dampness from the bathing ended and the soaking from her ladyhole being pleasured began. She rode as quick as she could, now content for Brienne to take the lead and fill her. The older woman's hands went down to her rump, grasping and kneading it like dough as she hammered the other side.

"AAarrrghhh," Sansa screamed in joy, not caring who heard and whether they thought they were sisters or not, "AAarrrghh, yeesssss."

Brienne grunted and hammered up, her weapon repeatedly penetrating deep into its target. The water was cooling from its previous heat, and if it wasn't cold as the forest streams they'd been bathing in, it was still chillier than a bath should be. Brienne seemed to think the same as she slowed to a halt, though leaving the cock still in the redhead as Sansa slid down it. She reached up and wiped a strand of red hair from the younger woman's face, "Shall we stop and get out?"

"You haven't finished making love for me for the night?" Sansa teased.

"Oh no," Brienne grinned back. Her hands shifted down again so that they were under the redhead's arse, gripping the cheeks from below, "I should have said should we get out."

"Yiiiikkkessss," Sansa gave a shriek as without warning Brienne stood, lifting her bodily up. For a moment her feet kicked in panic before she realised that Brienne was still holding her firmly and had not intention of letting go; still Sansa grasped her lover extra tight hugging her close. For a few more moments Brienne stood in the tub, letting both Sansa calm down and get used to being airborne and the mass of the water to fall away from them, until there were just a few drips trickling down. She then stood over the tub edge, her feet finding the steps. Sansa held tighter, feeling her boobs crushing at Brienne's, the woman's weapon - still encased in its sheath - wiggling and moving pleasurably. 

"You alright?" asked Brienne as they reached the floor.

"Yes," Sansa nibbled her lip nervously and nodded. It was scary, but fun; no normal woman could hold her like Brienne was - they wouldn't have the strength. It made her excited to be reminded how strong and butch her lover was. And there was something else - a trust. It might be scary and nerve-wracking be carried by Brienne like this, her feet useless hanging and her only control her own weak arms, which wouldn't be enough to hold her if Brienne let go. But she knew the older woman wouldn't, that she would hold Sansa and keep her safe.

The weapon was still in Sansa as Brienne pushed aside the door to the bedroom with her shoulder and carried her in. The Stark had expected Brienne to immediately lay her on the bed and follow on top of her, but again she had forgotten the strength and stamina of her lover.

"Ready to carry on?" Brienne asked.

"Like this?" asked Sansa surprised.

"I won't let you go," this time it was Brienne's turn to add a tease to her voice; something that made Sansa smile. Brienne had become more confident as they'd become lovers longer, not so serious and humourless, but more like she was confident in who she was. 

Sansa wondered how much of that was down to her or whether just being with another woman coaxed her out. She hoped it was more the former, but she would never ask and would therefore never know. She in turn smiled back at Brienne, "I trust you, make me yours.... ooooohhh."

The weapon rammed in, Brienne's knees bending and her hip jerking as she began to thrust in and out. Sansa wrapped herself tighter to other woman, her legs squeezing the strong waist and her hands gripped on Brienne's back. Her head rested against Brienne's shoulder, her ear so close to the other woman's mouth that she could feel the warm air exhaling on her ear as Brienne pounded and panted, "Urhh, urrhhh, urrhh."

Their naked bodies crushed together, still wet from the bath and soon slick with sweat and other liquids from more intimate holes. Sansa gasped and squealed, every thrust was pleasure, her ladyhole humming with it as it was stretched and pounded by the large cock. It might have been fake, but Sansa couldn't imagine that even a real one would feel as good; and no man could have held her so tightly and lovingly, or they   
certainly couldn't have pressed their bosom at hers so she could feel the hardness of the nipples. "Oooohh," she groaned, "OOOhhhhh."

"You're still alright?" Brienne asked, not stopping her pounding. She could have easily not have asked, that she did was one of the things Sansa loved about her, the fact she couldn't answer as the older woman slammed her silly was another. "I can stop whenever you want." Sansa still was unable to do more than gasp and squeal, but she squeezed Brienne tighter and kicked her heels and the other's back as if she was a horse. Brienne laughed and went faster, driving the weapon far into the wet hole. Sansa screamed again.

The wooden floor creaked under them and Brienne slightly shifted to find a spot which was quieter. The cock moved and wriggled as she did so and Sansa felt herself being lifted by a pleasure so intense it was like a fire. She cried out, her body falling backwards and her hands leaving Brienne's back. The other woman held her arse tight, keeping her safe and up. Sansa let herself fall further, confident in Brienne's strength. Her head went backwards so she was seeing the world upside down, her long hair almost brushing on the floor. And still Brienne hammered her, slamming the wooden weapon in and out of the slick slot, leaving it soaking wet and burning hot. Sansa screamed in pleasure, her cries reverberating around the small room and her arms reaching out like she was flying. The weapon rammed her hole harder and faster and for a moment she really did feel like she was levitating. "AArrrrrghhh, yesssss," she shrieked, "Aaaaarrrggghhhh."

Brienne was panting louder now, grunting with exertion as she both held and slammed the redhead. She moved again, this time towards the bed and Sansa felt herself being laid on it. Brienne continued on, lying on top of her and continuing to slam in, her small tits bouncing at Sansa's larger pair. The redhead cried out again, her hands clawing back at Brienne, holding her lover closer. "Oh yesss, aaaarrghhh."

The bed rocked under their passionate love making, small clouds of dust forming from where it was smacking the wall. Without needing to hold Sansa in position Brienne was going even faster and harder, each thrust like a blow in the training ring, as if Sansa was the dummy and Brienne the fighter. The redhead loved it, shrieking and squealing loudly as the pleasure magnified within her. "AAArrrggghhh, yessss, yeesssss."

All things must end, good and bad, and with a pop Brienne pulled the soaking weapon out of her lover and fell panting on the bed. Sansa rolled against her, "You were so good my lady, you made me whole."

"You do the same for me," Brienne said, her arm cradling the younger woman's head, her fingers curling round to trawl through her hair. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Sansa looked up and smiled, though Brienne's face was sad and serious.

"This must be our last night," she said.

Sansa sat bolt upright, whatever she had been expecting it had not been that, "What? Why? Have I displeased you?"

"No, never," Brienne sat up and cupped her face, stroking her chin, "You never could." She paused as if wondering what to say, "It is good news," she began though her tone suggested that any news which would lead to the end of her and Sansa couldn't be that good and Sansa agreed. "The stable boy, he told me where your mother and brother are. They're less than a day ahead of us, we should catch them on the morrow."

"On the morrow," Sansa forced a smiled, "Well then let me make this night a special one." She started to slip down Brienne's body kissing it until she found the weapon, her mouth opening so she could push it down on her lover's sweetest spot.

She hardly heard Brienne's words as the older woman continued, "They're going to a wedding, your uncle Edmure, at the Twins...ooohhhh, Sansa, suck my cock."

*


	3. Chapter 3

Even later Brienne was unable to say what had made her realise the wedding feast was a trap. No matter how often she thought of it a different reason seemed to come to her; she'd seen a glint of armour, or a dagger not quite concealed, the obvious lack of skill the musicians played or that their perspiration spoke of men who were more than normally nervous. Soon she could no longer remember what was true and what was her imaging.

She was sure, whatever it was, she wouldn't have noticed if she'd been carousing as much as the rest of King Robb and Lord Edmure's entourage. It wasn't for lack of courtesy, after arriving with his sister (even if little did he know she was no longer a maiden) she had been warmly welcomed (not least by Catelyn, who's gratitude was so womanly that even Sansa had blushed at her mother's tears). The King made no mention of her garb nor her stilted curtsey and he'd quickly realised that she had no like for being called 'my lady' when her name would do (he wouldn't call her Ser, but then she was neither man nor knight). 

They had caught up with him a few days from the King's destination, the Twins - the castle of House Frey where Lord Edmure, Sansa's uncle, was due to marry one of the abundant brood of old-man Frey to make up for some minor slight by his nephew. If Sansa had been separated from her and into the arms of her Mother, at least Robb had welcomed her to his company and made no mention of her sex, treating her like any other of his men.

At the feast, as befitted the sister of the King, Lady Sansa sat at the top table with her Mother and brother. Brienne was further down, still honoured by being in the hall, but further away from the King than those who'd fought with him and formed his closest bond. In many ways she didn't mind - she had always struggled with the niceties and here, near the musicians she could practice selective deafness to the Freys on either side, neither were near enough the line of succession to Lord Walder for anyone to care about. 

She ate dolefully and sparingly, her only saving grace was that Sansa was in her line of sight. The redhead looked even more beautiful (if that was possible) dressed in finery and her hair done up, laced with fine gems which sparkled in the auburn, like stars in a dark dawn sky. Despite being reunited with her family there was a sad look to her, which Brienne couldn't understand, though whenever she realised the older woman was looking she brightened and smiled. Brienne wished she didn't have to look, seeing her was painful - she had never been one for courtly romances, preferring the sparring yard to library - but she had sometimes been forced to read them by the procession of septa's her father employed. Now she felt like she was in one - a doomed love for a princess which could never be.

Her feeling of loss heightened her senses and revealed whatever made her bound up to the stage to grab a musician and yank aside his clothes to reveal chain-mail beneath. 

The next few minutes were a cacophony, the yells of treason, followed by the sounds of violence and the inevitable screams of the dying. Brienne herself owed her life to the Greatjon, who immediately on seeing the musicians weren't musicians lifted his table and with a roar swatted aside the Freys on it. Rushing forward with it as battering ram he slammed it on the man who was busily trying to impale Brienne with his sword whilst simultaneously attempting to club her with his mandolin.

Others, who in a few hours would have been to drunk to move, reacted equally quickly. Wendell Manderly, with a speed that surprised those who only saw his bulk, had a knife in one hand and a dead Frey on the end of it, whilst he punched another (his friends later joked he was incensed at the interruption to his meal). Dacey Mormont, a warrior woman almost as skilled as Brienne and who could wear a dress with a grace Brienne half-envied, half pitied, grabbed a sword from a Frey Jason Mallister had thumped down and brought half a dozen Freys.

Brienne only cared about Sansa. She let the Greatjon deal with the musicians, the Northerner swinging the table like it was a club and charged across the floor, terrified it would be too late and Sansa would have been mercilessly cut down. A Frey with a pimply face tried to stop her; he failed at the cost of a number of his teeth and the smashing of a wine flagon. He also dropped his dagger and Brienne's boot dislodged a few more of his teeth as she grabbed it from his wrist, breaking that as she did. She continued to move across the floor, avoiding the fighting Freys, Northerners and loyal Rivermen. 

A few feet from her the old man Walder Frey was yelling that he'd have his revenge, though it wasn't going well. His eldest son however moving towards Sansa and her Mother, a sword in his hand and though Robb was in front of them, his serving knife looked no match. Despite the danger Sansa was in Brienne didn't panic or throw herself forward, she knew there were too many people in the way and Sansa and her family would be dead before she got there. There was another way. She elbowed another Frey down and grasped Walder Frey, sticking a dagger to his throat, "Tell them to throw down their weapons," she yelled so loudly she was heard above the tumult. To emphasise the point she stuck the knife enough into the old man's throat it drew blood.

His voice wasn't as loud as it had been, but generations of Freys had trained themselves to listen out for their Lord or else get his barbs and displeasure. "Stop, do as she says." A few threw down their weapons and he shouted again, "Do it." More heard him and pulled back from the fighting. Then the last ones realised the battle was quieting and heard him call, "Throw them down now you fools."

It gained Lord Frey an extra two days of life, before he was taken out and personally beheaded by Robb, a dozen of his sons, grandsons and great-grandsons who'd been most culpable in the treason following him. 

*

"The ship will hug the coast," said Robb, "The Iron Islanders are further out, they won't want to come into the bay, too much risk that they'll be trapped." He turned and looked at the wooden craft to which he was entrusting his mother and eldest sister. Brienne turned with him. It was barely larger than a fishing smack, with a crew of a dozen, who fought for space with the wooden crates it normally carried. The only two cabins were for the captain and the mate, though they were bunking with the crew, leaving one for Brienne and one for Catelyn and Sansa. "It should take you to White Harbour in a night and a day; they'll be safe with Wyman Manderly. He's a good man."

"Are you sure they shouldn't travel by land?" Brienne asked, "I know there are broken men on the roads, but with a proper escort..."

"I'm sometimes not sure of anything, truth be told, but no. The Freys did this with Roose Bolton and the Lannisters, I need to march South quickly whilst they're thinking I'm dead." A Raven had flown to Kings Landing with a fanciful, if fake, report of the Frey wedding massacre, "I can't spare a dozen men, all I can spare is someone who is worth a dozen on her own." Brienne blushed, Robb had the easy grace of a King and she was proud to bow to him, even as she felt his sister's loving eyes on her as she swore to be his leal servant. 

The redhead was in the cabin she would share with her Mother, it would be hells to be so close to her during the voyage but so far away. Brienne knew that would be her life, she would never regret those times with Sansa but they couldn't happen again; Sansa would be married to a real man, some member of the nobility who's loyalty Robb needed. And Brienne - she would fuck a whore when she landed in White Harbour and Sansa was safe. 

"You should go, you'll need to catch the tide," said Robb and clasped her shoulder almost like they were equals. "Once they're safe return to me."

"Yes, your Grace," Brienne replied and headed up the gangplank. Even as she was stepping onto the ship the captain was yelling orders as his men pulled up the wooden walkway dockhands were undoing the ropes. Brienne moved towards Catelyn, the older woman standing on the sides watching her son depart for the wars.

For a moment the two of them stood in silence, a light rain drizzled down, not enough to leave them more than damp and it matched Brienne's mood. The dock receded until all that could be seen were the dark shapes of the storehouses and dockers cottages, silhouetted by the descending sun.

Catelyn turned to Brienne, "I need to thank you for saving both my daughter and son."

"It was nothing my lady," Brienne blushed.

"It was to me," said Catelyn, she hadn't her son's easy charisma, but when she smiled she meant it as much as he did. "I'll take the mate's room, you should share with Sansa."

Brienne frowned, confused, did the Catelyn think the young woman needed protection? Wendell Manderly had sworn to their loyalty to the King in the North and truth to be told, they didn't look like rapers or pirates, but old seamen stained by years ploughing the waves. "Do you not want to share with her, my lady? I am quiet happy to take the smaller cabin, I'm not so big."

Catelyn laughed, "Brienne, do you and Sansa think I am blind? Robb and the men may not notice, they never notice women unless they're the centre of our attention, but I have seen how Sansa looks at you and those coy glances you give her in return."

Brienne blushed, "I wouldn't... I mean... I kept Sansa a maid."

"Please Brienne, you blush even redder when you lie, I could light a fire with your cheeks. Sansa is no maiden."

Brienne nodded, unwilling to lie more, "It was not her fault, my Lady, she was alone and scared."

"Many are on the night they lose there maidenhood, even those of us with our husbands," Catelyn smiled, "But Sansa was, I'm sure, happy to give hers to you."

"I..." Brienne was not a courtier with rapid wit and her tongue felt as large in her mouth as her mind felt as small in her head.

Catelyn smiled, "You should go to her, it might be the last chance you get." Her smile got sadder, "If there's two things I've learnt the last years, you never know what the future holds and you need to get happiness where you can, and you make Sansa happy which makes me happy. Now go, before it gets too wet."

"My lady," Brienne gave a small bow and turned to the cabin.

*

Sansa was brushing her hair, it was one of her finer features in a young woman who had so many features other young ladies would have killed for. The brush stroked gently down, parting the strands and creating a smooth shine, like a bronze sun rippling over water. But she wasn't thinking about her hair, the movements were mechanical like one of those very expensive clockwork toys she'd once seen a trader from Braavos demonstrate. All her thoughts were on Brienne, her lover, so near but separated by so much she might have been in Braavos herself. The door opened and Sansa tried to rearrange her face so she didn't look so downcast for her Mother; after all she was a noble lady and should remain a pillar of stability in these times - despite, or more because, of the dangers she had been in.

"You look beautiful," the voice was not that of her Mothers, lacking the lilt of the Riverlands that not even her two decades in the North could remove. The door closed as Sansa was turning.

"Brienne," she almost cried out the words. She was unable to control her emotions enough to stop herself standing up and skipping across the small cabin to hug her lover close, her head resting on the older woman's leather jerkin. "I've missed you." She looked up into Brienne's face, so handsome and strong.

"I've missed you as well," Brienne's mouth was creased upwards in a warm smile. She lowered her head to kiss Sansa gently, the younger redhead blushing and fighting to keep herself under control as she felt her lover's lips brushing down her nose and over her own mouth.

She forced her head back, breathing deeply, "We cannot. My Mother could be here any moment. We must keep our secret, for you as well as me."

Brienne didn't look worried, "Lady Catelyn has taken the other cabin, she has given this one for the night." She paused and ran a hand through Sansa's hair before kissing her tenderly again, the younger woman vibrating at the slow push of her lover's lips on hers. "She knows you're no maiden and does not mind."

"She doesn't?" Sansa didn't know whether she should be overjoyed or shocked, so she settled for a happy confusion. "We can be together?"

"For the night at least and then who knows the road ahead, I'll return to Robb anon and you'll be at White Harbour until we can conquer back Winterfell from the traitor."

"We have tonight then," Sansa smiled, "We should make the most of it."

This time when Brienne's mouth was on hers Sansa's mouth opened and the tender kiss became more passionate, less gentle, more hungry. Their lips pressed and pushed at each other, Brienne's tongue probing forward to meet Sansa's, the two lithe muscles wrapping around each other like two dragon's wrestling. One of Brienne's strong hands was on Sansa's bottom, squeezing and kneading the plump, round rear, making the redhead even more excited. There was a clump as Brienne's released her sword belt and the weapon fell to the wooden floor. Her second hand joined the first, gripping the cheeks under the dress, pulling Sansa towards her.

The two lovers kissed heartily, the floor gently rolling under them as the ship sailed over the waves. Sansa pulled off Brienne's leather jerkin and then undid her shirt, still kissing the older woman as she did. Brienne's small, firm nipples jutted out in excitement, but Sansa didn't touch them - she knew Brienne's preferences were to be like a man. So next she reached down for the breeches, pulling at the knots to undo them. The woman's weapon came out and Sansa stroked it with her hand, feeling the smooth wood under her palm. Brienne was undoing her dress, slipping it from her shoulders and down to her waist. She undid the straps of the smallclothes next, letting it to fall. If Brienne didn't like having her own bosom suckled she had no problem with Sansa's and her mouth moved to the teats, licking and kissing them, taking them in her mouth and slurping them greedily.

Sansa gave a most unladylike moan; she knew she should be embarrassed about her enthusiasm for having her tits gobbled, but she also knew Brienne was forgiving about the little squeaks and groans the redhead gave as they made love. She placed her hand on the back of the warrior's head, pressing it down. Brienne's sucked harder, swallowing the teat and sucking it so hard the teeth grazed as Sansa's hard nipple. The redhead moaned again, rocking and shaking. Her hands reached for her dress, pushing it all the way down, her small clothes following so all she was wearing were a pair of leather slippers; the deck was cold and she thought there might be splinters so she kept them on.

She kicked her dress across the floor in a way that would have astounded her just a month before. Then she dropped to her knees on it using it as a rug. "Let me prepare your weapon, Ser," she smiled up at Brienne.

The older woman nodded, smiling as Sansa pulled the trousers down further. The woman's weapon stuck out in front of her. She knew her ladyhole would be wet enough for it to enter her easily, she could already feel it getting damper, but she also knew some extra lubrication from her mouth did no harm. Beside Brienne enjoyed it when she sucked her woman's weapon and Sansa liked anything that Brienne did. The redhead's tongue went out and she slid it around and up the wooden pole, sliding over the smooth shaft making it even more polished and shiny.

"MMmnnn," Brienne was groaning in anticipation, looking down at Sansa with love in her eyes. "Oh Sansa, you're so beautiful."

The redhead knew that was true, everyone told her, but it was only when Brienne said it that the words meant anything. "You're so handsome and strong," she said back smiling coyly, before sliding her tongue all the way down the wooden shaft. Brienne groaned in reply, one of her hands brushing through Sansa's red hair, the other grasping the bunk for support.

"Mmnnn, yum," Sansa opened her mouth and slipped down the weapon. She didn't go all the way, it was too big, but she was able to suck at the top half, her heading bobbing up and down it. Her only ladyhole was moist with an compelling itch, that she had to touch, her fingers rolling round the lips and over the hidden bud she'd found. It didn't remove the itch, if anything it made it worse, but it also made it more pleasurable. She moved faster, pressing the toy down against Brienne and into the side of her cheek. Her fingers pressed naughtily into her own hole, sliding up and down as a precursor to the woman's weapon that would soon be spearing her.

"Ooohhh Sansa, ooohh, please don't stop, you don't know how much I like you sucking my weapon," Brienne moaned.

The redhead sucked harder, taking in as much as she could before she choked. Her own ladyhole was soaking, burning with excitement as she fingered it speedily, the juice staining her fingers and dripping onto her dress. She pushed deeper and faster, stirring the wet hole, swishing round and round the wall, making herself feel good. All the time she kept her eyes upward, looking at Brienne's face, watching the older woman smile and grunt as the redhead pushed the weapon against her lover's cunt with her mouth.

"Urrrhh, Sansa, you're making my weapon wet, mmmmnn it's just like a real cock," Brienne moaned.

Sansa was both turned on and shocked by the coarseness, even though she knew it was only when alone that Brienne would utter such obscenities. Still the dirty talk always secretly thrilled her and her mouth pushed harder at the weapon, pressing and rubbing it her lover. The effect was as the redhead wished, Brienne's face creasing in pleasure, her smile widening. "Ohhhh Sansa, ooohhh yes, you're so good with your mouth. MMmnnn the cock is so wet."

Sansa was proud of how good she'd become at pleasuring her lover, sucking Brienne's... cock... until it was soaking. Her own hole was damp and ready, the fingers could only do so much. Brienne seemed to sense her desire, as she pulled the cock back, letting it drip down. "We should go to the bed," she said.

Sansa nodded, removing her slippers and getting under the covers off the bottom bunk, sure that the top one would be unused. She watched as Brienne leant against a wall, unlacing her boots and pulling them off, before bringing her trousers all the way. she turned to hang the sword belt over the door-peg allowing Sansa to admire her firm ass and muscular, solid back. Then she was turning, the woman's weapon swaying in front of her as she walked the few steps that separated them. She got onto the bed, onto Sansa, her hard body pressing down at the redhead's as she brought the covers over them. Sansa was already kissing her.

Brienne kissed her back, her lips both soft and hard on the redhead's, the malleable skin pressing firmly at Sansa's. Their mouths opened and their tongues touched and teased as they moved up and down. Sansa could feel Brienne's hand between her legs, encouraging her legs to open. The younger woman did so willingly, her own hand reaching down for the smooth weapon and guiding it to its proper sheath.

It always felt so good to be inside her and tonight was no exception. It was hard and solid, but with an underlying flexibility and softness - the wood's properties making it useless for timber, but fantastic as a woman's weapon. Sansa didn't know what the real thing was like, but she was sure it could never feel as good as the fake. The weapon slid down her hole as if the Seven had designed the hole with it in mind. Sansa groaned in bliss as it rubbed at her sweet spots, the pleasure greater than her fingers could produce.

Brienne was moving, thrusting the weapon into Sansa slowly, but firmly, driving it down deep into her ladyhole. The redhead gasped in pleasure, her arms wrapping around Brienne's back to encourage her in. The older woman needed little encouragement, but she still smiled lovingly, her mouth descending for a long lingering kiss, even as her hips continued to ratchet up and in. The redhead returned the kissing with equal passion, her mouth opening over her lovers; her hips moved and swayed, her ladyhole moving up to meet the weapon. Brienne came down on her, the older woman's body squashing the redhead's plump teats as she paused long enough to kiss her properly, before rising again.

"OOOhhh," moaned Sansa in the gap before Brienne's mouth returned to hers. Her ladyhole felt special; aching with pleasure. The weapon went in and out, hard and deep, gradually going faster, interspersed with pauses as Brienne stopped to kiss the redhead hard before rising again. 

"OOohhhh, yesss," Sansa spoke out her happiness. Her hands were gripping Brienne's, her nails like claws in her lover's back. Brienne didn't seem to mind, continuing to go up and down, ramming faster and quicker, her muscular body pressing Sansa's soft womanly one into the bedding. The redhead's world was rocking, the motion of the boat on the waves nothing compared to the pounding from her lover, the hard weapon spearing into her hole with a passionate brutality. 

"AAArrrrghhh, Ser, oooohhh Brienne, you know its so good, aaaarrghhh," the familiar wave of pleasure rose in Sansa. It was so intense it was like a religious experience, a feeling that the Seven were within her and a feeling of being in heaven possessed her. It had been so long since she had felt it, not since the night before they found her Mother and Robb, a night they'd spent in an Inn making love for hours. "AAArrrghh, yessss, ooohhh Ser, yessss, use your weapon right."

The ecstasy, as that was what it was, became even more powerful, forcing screams from her lips and thoughts from her head. She became an animal, her lusts uncontrolled as she screamed and rocked under her lover, her hands gripping the older woman's shoulder blades as she slammed in. The bed squeaked even louder than the rest of wooden planks, the sounds from outside being drowned by the young woman's sexual cries. Her legs reached round and gripped Brienne's, her heels beating a drumbeat against the other's firm calves. All the time Brienne continued to rise and fall, pounding into her, a loving smile on her face as if she couldn't believe this was a reality.

Slowing Brienne waited for Sansa's cries to subside before leaning in to kiss her again. The kiss was long, slow and loving, a perfect counterpart to the hard lovemaking they'd being doing. "I love you Sansa," Brienne said as she raised her head again.

"I love you as well," the younger woman replied, staring into Brienne's eyes, hoping that they would swallow her and whisk her away.

"Whatever happens in the future, remember that," Brienne continued, "Even if this is our last night." She thrust in again, hard and fast, so that Sansa's only reply could be a squeal.

The lovemaking resumed with the passion of before, the two of them grunting and panting, their bodies melding together as if they were one. The ship sailed on, its wooden planks creaking and groaning, the swish of waves lapping against its hull. 

*


	4. Chapter 4

There was still a lingering smell in the air, of smoke and ash and something else even less wholesome. The storming of cities was never pretty; even if King Robb had ordered his knights to spare the innocent and those who threw down their arms, their had been plenty who had not taken his orders to heart. A few of the rapers were hanging from gibbets or weeping silently in cages, castrated for their crimes, but they were a minority.

Brienne tramped through the gates of the Red Keep, noting the carpenters at work on replacing the old pair, shattered and burnt, during the taking of it. Almost immediately inside she saw the head of Cersei Lannister impaled on a spike, two guards by it to ensure it remained undisturbed; it was either a greeting or a warning. Brienne gave it a brief look; the woman had been executed for Regicide, Mariticide, incest and treason - but as far as Brienne was concerned, as she had watched bring down the sword with a grim smile, Cersei's death was revenge for her earlier mistreatment of Sansa. Perhaps Robb had felt the same or at least he was bringing justice to his father. Still Brienne couldn't mind that Jaime was alive - even if exiled for a life on the Wall - he had at least made attempts to atone for his sins. Nor did she begrudge the lives of the children - taken into the care of The Faith for a life of obedient, and chaste, service; they were innocents. But even if Robb had executed them she'd have been bound to support him, he was her King and she was his most leal subject.

She entered the tower and walked towards the door, which led up to the new King's chambers. The guards at the bottom of the steps moved to block her way, their poleaxes coming down in a diagonal gate. 

"Brienne of Tarth," she announced herself, though the men surely knew who she was, "I am expected."

"Wait here," one of them said. "The King is in conference with his Lady Mother."

Brienne nodded, content to wait. Others would have bristled and demanded entrance, sure they were more important than they were or complained to the guards about being kept waiting - after all they had been summoned. Brienne didn't, she served at the King's pleasure and if he was running late because he wanted to take his mother's advice it was not for Brienne to gainsay him. Anyway the more he listened to Catelyn in private, the better the king he would be - she was more intelligent than most men.

The guards saw she wasn't going to be trouble and she saw them relax, pulling their poleaxes into more comfortable positions. "I hear you was first up the wall," one of them said.

"I didn't realise I was until I got to the top," Brienne blushed at the memory. She'd just been concentrating on getting up the ladder as fast as she could, not an easy thing when you're wearing plate and people are throwing large rocks at you. 

"Took down three, before the Greatjon joined her," the guard said to his fellow.

"Garn, you're talking rot, Pate, it was more than that, weren't I up following Lord Glover, when we got to the top she was surrounded by 'em, dead and dying, at least a dozen."

"How many was it?" the first guard looked at her.

It wasn't a pleasant memory, the hacking, the screams, the blood; not like a tourney or even the yard where the blows were blunted and killing pretend. She shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"They say you broke the whoresons," the first guard continued, "Like you was the Father himself come to avenge us."

"Aye, that's true, didn't Lord Glover say to me when we was looking for some where to sleep that night - it was that Brienne of Tarth, worth a dozen of us," the other added.

Brienne blushed. "I'm not sure that's true." A year ago she'd been a freak, now she was a hero and she thought that might be as difficult.

Luckily before the men could further invent feats for her (she'd already had to deny to one awe filled squire that she'd climbed the walls without a ladder) a servant came down, murmuring quietly in Pate's ear. He nodded and stamped his poleaxe on the ground, gesturing to his comrade to open the door, "His Grace is up the stairs, he'll see you now."

She stepped up them swiftly, taking them two at a time with her long legs. There was another guard at the door to the solar, who rapped it as Brienne arrived announcing her.

It was the King himself who answered it, gesturing her in with an easy smile. His wife was there, sitting on the couch, her hands clasped over her pregnant belly and beside her was the King's mother, Catelyn Stark, the widow of Winterfell. Next to the fire, warming himself though the Autumn had not yet lost the heat of Summer was the Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister - who seemed not at all aggrieved that his sister's head was on a spike outside and his brother was on the Wall. They were important figures all but Brienne's eyes weren't for them, nor even for her King, after her quick bow, but for the fifth person awaiting her; Sansa Stark as beautiful and lovely as when Brienne had bade her leave in White Harbour near a year before. The redhead bit her lip and smiled coyly, her eyes meeting Brienne's and reflecting the warrior's desires back to her.

She dimly aware the King was speaking and she forced herself away from her heart and back to reality. Luckily all he had been doing was asking whether she'd met his wife and she was able to stutter some reply. Robb grinned and waved her to a seat, it was further away from Sansa than she would have liked, but nearer than she could have hoped. 

A servant came in with mulled wine and Robb paused whilst he handed it out, politely refusing for himself and his wife. Only when the man was gone did he turn to Sansa, "You have heard I'm returning to the Trident?"

"There have been rumours," Brienne admitted, though in truth she had born them little mind, the King's place was in King's Landing.

"They're true. I do not like this City, it is too warm and summery, even now," he said, which surprised Brienne who could feel the chill whenever she was out. She remained silent, it was not her place to disagree, and waited for him to continue, "The North is too cold in Winter for my wife, especially when she is with a child." He indicated her and she nodded, rubbing her belly as if to confirm his words, "So the Trident makes a good compromise."

"Your Grace," Brienne replied, wondering why he had called her.

He didn't tell, but continued to explain his reasoning, "It's more central than Kings Landing, I'm half a Riverman myself and with the attainder of the Freys, there is now a free castle in a strategic location - no-one but the King will guard that crossing from now."

Brienne nodded thoughtfully, that made more sense than not liking the capital's heat. It didn't however explain why he had brought her up here.

"You approve?"

"It's not my place," Brienne said, "but your arguments make sense."

"Would you tell me if they didn't?"

"No, but she'd tell me and then I'd tell you," Lady Catelyn smiled as she said it.

"A King needs advisors who will tell him if he is wrong," Robb said and indicated Tyrion, "I know if my Hand agrees it is not a bad idea."

"It was mainly mine in the first place," the Hand interjected. Perhaps Tyrion sensed her confusion as he continued "Anyway your Grace, I'm sure she's wondering why you called her up here if not to discuss your domestic arrangements."

"Yes," the King smiled, "If I'm no longer here, I'll need a new Lord of King's Landing, a Warden of the Crownlands. You..."

"Me?" Brienne hoped she didn't squeak as she replied.

"Who better?" he said, "You've proved yourself leal and courageous, you have a good head for strategy and unlike some of my Lords you can read without opening you mouth and do sums which require more than ten fingers. Anyway..." and he gave a wide smile, "It's a command not an offer."

"I'm your leal servant," she said, "but I would be honoured to be the Lord in your name..."

"Warden of the Crownlands," he corrected her. "I've also discussed with my small council that it would be better if you're wed."

It was not something Brienne wanted, but whilst she had resisted her father's word on this she would not go against her King, so she dutifully bowed her head. Robb smiled again, "I can recommend it," he said placing his arm on his wife's shoulder. "However I should be more specific, it's important you're bound to me by blood, married to a Stark."

"Of course your Grace," wondering which of his brothers it would be. At least they were both so young she wouldn't worry about consummation. She was slightly disappointed to see that Sansa was smiling broadly, she had hoped her lover might have been less pleased at the news - but perhaps it would be because they would become goodsisters, which at least allowed them some contact.

"Of course, this is a choice, I cannot force you into it," Robb was grinning broadly like he was about to make a joke, which was very unlike him.

"I'm sure whichever you suggest will make a good husband," she replied.

"Or wife," he said, leaving her frowning.

Sansa was beaming so brightly she was lighting up the room, "I accept."

Brienne had stood in line against armoured knights bearing down on hardened warhorses and not rocked back in shock. However as she realised what was being said she wasn't sure she didn't fall from her chair. "Sansa... me."

"Mother sometimes thinks I'm blind to these things and mayhaps I can be, but you've been gazing at her ever since you came in. I'm not going to ask whether Sansa is a maid, but I can tell she's also be staring at you like a lovesick puppy."

"But we cannot marry - I am a..." Brienne hated saying the word so didn't and just added, "and so is she. The Faith won't allow it."

"The Tagareyn's wed brother to sister and the Faith allowed that," said Tyrion with a grin so broad it made his ugly face look both uglier and more human. "It's funny how religious beliefs can meld to those of a King's."

"They recognise that times are changing," said King Robb, more diplomatically, "Too many men died in the wars, they had a choice that either women can enter matrimony without a man or they don't marry at all, and act as temptation to make men forsake their own vows. "

"They certainly agreed that," said Tyrion, "I'm sure that it was nothing to do with your Northerners eyeing their tapestries and golden goblets and I'd hate to suggest that the Greatjon was there as anything but a tourist with an interest in the local culture."

Robb gave a smile, "You shouldn't forget the payment for damages inflicted by rogue and deserters during the war." He turned back to Brienne, "So what do you say, the Warden of the Crownlands and my sister?"

"Your Grace, I don't know what to say..." she struggled for words.

"Please don't haggle," laughed Tyrion.

"Say yes," said Robb.

"Do," said Sansa and then blushed as she realised she'd spoken out loud.

"Yes your Grace, for both."

*

The month was as busy as Sansa had ever had, but also near the loveliest (though the time in the forest alone with her love would never be beat). There were so many preparations that were needed for the wedding, and as the King's sister there was no expense being spared. Others might have passed the planning to others, but Sansa was a traditionalist who believed that the bride (with some help from her mother) should be the ones who arranged everything. It meant choosing minstrels and entertainers (no dwarfs, Robb had asked and she agreed to spare Lord Tyrion embarrassment) to agreeing the courses and the colours of the flowers.

In between this she had spent time with Brienne, relaxing in her lover's company - hawking and riding, walking in the gardens, even talking with her whilst Sansa sewed and Brienne sat by the fire playing herself with some ivory cyvasse pieces. Often Sansa had been tempted to slip out of her gown there and then and take the woman's weapon into her. But she held off, if she wasn't a maid, she would also remain chaste until her wedding night. If Brienne was frustrated she gave no indication of it, seeming instead to relax and revel in Sansa's company as much as the redhead did in hers. 

She too was busy, preparing for the King's departure days after the wedding and making sure that before then all the King's business was either finished or packed and ready to move to his new capital. Then there were repairs - to the walls and gates, smashed in during the fighting and to the smallfolk homes and businesses, which had been wrecked during the sack. Crimes had to be judged and wrongdoers punished (though Sansa was glad Brienne employed a headsman, she had never agreed with her father and brother's views on those who made the judgement wielding the sword).

And then the day came.

And it was everything Sansa had always wanted it to be.

Everyone said how beautiful she looked in her gown and pearls and with her hair all piled on top of her head and coiffured like a statue - even Arya had managed to stumble out a few words of praise. Her brother, the King, had stood beside her and given her away to her new husband, Brienne. Brienne had looked so butch and strong, so gallantly brave that Sansa had almost swooned at her smile and she had to steady herself as Brienne went behind her to clip on the robe - signifying they were now woman and wife.

Sansa had hardly listened to the words of the High Septon, though she was sure they were lovely and just right for the occasion, as all she wanted to do was look at Brienne - almost unbelieving they were married.

The celebrations had been, as the word implied, joyous - the singers were the best in the seven kingdoms - all full of praise for the King and his most gallant servant - whilst remaining in tune and the jugglers and acrobats masters of juggling and acrobatics. Her brother had been Kingly, showering compliments to all and showing favouritism to none (apart from perhaps, the Queen, but that was to be expected) - dancing with a number of the ladies, laughing and clapping at all the entertainers and talking to whichever Lord passed by the table. He also had let Brienne take the lead - he had made sure she was offered the first choice of every morsel not him (and then Brienne had offered it to Sansa so her brother was third, a long way down for the King). And when it came to the dance and tradition of the first being the King and Queen and the tradition of it being the Groom and their bride, he had graciously let the latter take precedence.

Brienne must have been practising. Sansa loved her, but she was not graceful - apart from when she had a sword in her hand - but tonight she only stepped on Sansa's feet a couple of times and so daintily that the redhead scarcely noticed. Sansa had been practising as well, with a proper dancing master - not like the old fraud who'd tried to teach Arya, and she was sure she moved with the grace and beauty of a dragon, her long red hair streaming behind her like flame. Brienne enjoyed it, smiling whenever they came together in the tumult of bodies, her hands caressing and stroking the younger woman as they moved together.

Then it was time for the bedding. Sansa closed her eyes and tried to smile, hoping her lips were displayed in a way which said that being stripped by a group of leering men, with their ribald chants, was a lark. She feared it was more a grimace. However luckily she was now the King's sister and as such she had more dignity, whilst she was down to her small clothes and plenty of choice comments were made about what was underneath, no-one went any further, just carrying her to the wedding chambers. Behind her she could see Brienne being carried by the women, her expression showing she was enjoying the experience little more than Sansa. As the King's Warden and not a blood relative the women were being a little more daring with her, her clothes already stripped off so that only the woman's weapon was left. 

"My that's a big one," Sansa heard her mother tease.

"You know how to use it?" Arya asked cheekily.

Other women hooted and cheered, teasing Brienne mercilessly about her use of the weapon. She was blushing by the time she was put down next to Sansa, though the redhead knew that her husband knew how to use her weapon well. The door was opened and Brienne was inside even quicker than Sansa, her hand reaching out and almost dragging her new wife in-doors just as Sansa was about to thank everyone for carrying them up. The warrior slammed the door, muffling the sounds and catcalls.

"I..." Sansa started to say, but Brienne interrupted her with a passionate kiss, her mouth staying on Sansa's for a long time. Not that Sansa was complaining, as far as she was concerned Brienne could kiss her for ever and ever, the other's strong hands gripping her sides and rubbing at her through the thin silk of the smallclothes. Sansa's tongue moved back, touching and rolling at Brienne's, her own hands round her lover's... her husband's... back. 

The kiss went on and on, the two of them locked in the embrace as the catcalls continued from outside, suggestions of what they were doing, or should be doing, abounded. Sansa ignored them all, lost in Brienne, her lips against hers, her mouth open and moving, their bodies pressing together, so Brienne's small, hard tits were squashing at Sansa's larger (albeit covered) ones. 

*

It had been so long since they had been together, Brienne felt a hunger so gnawing it was like she was in pain. Her hands were reaching for the smallclothes, pulling them so hard that they tore. Her lover... her wife... neither minded or resisted, kissing hard back at her, squashing her lovely body even nearer as Brienne pulled the ripping silk from her body.

She temporarily pulled away, looking at the redhead's naked body. "Let me look," the warrior growled, her voice thick with lust.

Sansa blushed and smiled, standing as naked as the Seven intended, her plump bosoms gently swaying as she giggled and tittered with pleasured embarrassment. Brienne continued to look, aware of how lucky she was to have this vision of beauty as her wife naked before her. The redhead almost moved her hands to hide her shaven slit from Brienne's view and then thought better of it, moving her hands to her hips and trying to stand proud and tall to her love's gaze. 

"You're beautiful," said Brienne.

"And your so handsome and butch," replied Sansa and Brienne realised as she had been admiring the redhead her wife had been admiring her back. 

There was only one response Brienne could make to Sansa's words, "I love you," she said and stepped forward to push her wife onto the bed.

"I love you too," giggled Sansa and then gave a small squeak as she felt onto the thick and bouncy mattress, filled with down of a thousand birds. "Oh Brienne, I love you so much...mmmmnn," her words turned to moans as Brienne's mouth found a plump tit, licking and suckling it, making the teat harden and rise. At the same time her hand was on her wife's womanhood, stroking the slot, her fingers drawing between the puffy lips to the gap within. She could feel the wetness of it, even damper inside as she slipped her fingers down and in.

"Mmmnnn, oooohhh," Sansa groaned again, her hips gyrating to press her sex up and at the Warden. Brienne dipped deeper, stroking the soft inside walls, the warmth of them heating her fingers, covering them in her wife's wetness. She moved firmly and forcefully, but lovingly and pleasurably as well, making sure that Sansa enjoyed her touch. The younger redhead seemed to, continuing to moan and cry, little gasps of joys uttering from her lips with every touch, her nipples like plate iron as Brienne moved between them, subjecting both to the delights her mouth and tongue could bring. "Oooohhh, mmmmnnn," Sansa moaned more.

Then Brienne was on top of her, sending her woman's weapon into the redhead. Sansa squealed and bucked, spreading her legs wider as Brienne thrust and drove. Her body smacked and landed on the redhead, the young woman's soft breasts cushioning each fall. Her hands were planted either side of the redhead, seeming to sink into the soft mattress. She grunted and thrust, enjoying every loud squeal of the redhead, their eyes connecting with each other and their mouths meeting; kissing as they fucked. Sansa's hands were wrapping round Brienne's back, rubbing and massaging the muscles that were bulging as she pounded, "More my love, give me more," she groaned, letting out a gasp as Brienne's weapon hit the special spot. "AAaarrghh."

"Oh yes, you're so beautiful," Brienne continued to look at lover's adorable features, watching the face screw up and then the mouth open and the eyes widen as she came. It was the most perfect thing imaginable, Brienne could never picture that there would be anything as lovely as Sansa orgasming and she wanted to make more of it. So she went faster and harder, riding her wife with a passion. The redhead responded with squeals and gasps, her body moving in time with Brienne's and her mouth trying desperately to latch onto the warriors in a kiss. For a few moments Brienne continued at speed, before relenting and slowing long enough for their mouths to come together, tongues enveloping each other, eyes sparkling.

And then she resumed, thrusting, driving, pounding; fucking her wife to the heavens. Sansa's cries got louder and louder, reverberating around the room. Her hands gripped Brienne tighter, encouraging the warrior and leading her in. The mattress waved about them like it was filled with water (though whoever would think such a thing would be possible); the liquid from Sansa's sex making them wet enough. "Aaaarrrghhh, yesss, my love, yessss."

Brienne continued as hard as possible, hammering hard and passionately, making her wife cum again and again, and leaving the redhead a heap of squealing, screaming flesh, her body thrashing and shaking as the orgasms tore her.

Brienne slipped off, panting and sweating, her head turning to Sansa. The young woman smiled lovingly at her, "I'm no longer a maiden in the world's eyes."

"I've known that a long time, but you'll always be mine," Brienne smiled and kissed her. To her delight Sansa kiss her lingeringly back...


End file.
